


Full Set for the table

by RGmolpus



Series: You Are Warned! [3]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cat Puns, Gen, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGmolpus/pseuds/RGmolpus
Summary: Another reason Ivan has for dunking Miles in ice water.





	Full Set for the table

Count Ivan went down to the kitchen in Voralys house to discuss the next week's menus with his cook, Ma Belka. 

Just inside the pantry door he spotted a sign that Miles, his cousin, had delivered another batch of kittens; Had it been long enough for Zap the Cat to have had another litter?

Since one of the Belka children had had a birthday the previous week, Ivan knew _why_ the felines were there; was facing the Council of Counts for assault and battery on a fellow count worth it?

Ivan sighed... no just yet; maybe once a few more Counts had been 'gifted' - _cursed_ \- with Miles's eternal gift of shed hair and clawed boots.

Ma Belka looked at Ivan's souring expression; "Count Vorkosigan gifted Stefa with a few kittens, sir; She's thrilled with them, all the children are. They'll be kept in the stable, in the big pen, just like the others."

Ma Belka knew Ivan's lack of delight in felines.

"How many?"

"Just three, and they're already named. They're a bit young, so I'm keeping them inside for a bit before they go out in the pen.

Would you like to know their names?"

Ivan sighed, his little girl had named the first set of mobile boot destroyers 'Princess' and 'Prince Xav'. It had taken months to get them house trained; they resided in a fully enclosed cage construction in the old stable block, where Marie and the other children of the household could spend hours with the little monsters.

Now more... He'd kidnap Miles and take him on a special trip to Kyril Island as soon as the first storms were blowing in... without a return ticket...

"What are these called", shaking his head in defeat...

"Knife, Fork and Spoon, Count, Sir."

"They're called _what?_ "

"Well, sir, Darek suggested it.... they're a full set of Catlery."

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from a post on Facebook...


End file.
